


Illuminate the Dark

by prosewithwoes



Category: Diziland, Emanet, Legacy - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Archery, F/M, First Kiss, Romance, Turkish Dizi, Turkiye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosewithwoes/pseuds/prosewithwoes
Summary: Yaman is frustrated with emotions he feels for Seher. He decides to try to clear his head with archery, but to no avail. Thoughts of Seher still lives within him...Told only in Yaman's perspective.
Relationships: SehYam, Yaman and Seher, Yaman ve Seher
Kudos: 13





	Illuminate the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take it upon myself and write down how I fantasize their first kiss happening. 
> 
> Please keep in mind, this is JUST a fantasy, I seriously don't know how or when their kiss will happen and yes, I know the dizi won't show us their real first kiss, but a girl can dream, right?
> 
> And yes, I made Yaman a secret soft boy who is touch starved!
> 
> ONE SHOT.
> 
> **I don't own these characters or dizi, just this piece of writing**

"THUNK."  
The arrow hit the target after Yaman released the arrow. It soared through the air and Yaman watched the arch of the arrow as the speed increased...before it failed to hit the bull's eye.  
Yaman sighed.  
He knew why he could not focus; it was because of...her. She was slowly seeping into his skin, his bones...into the very essence of him and he couldn't take her out, despite how much he tried. Yaman tried not to talk to her unless it was necessary for Yusuf's sake and he really tried to only see her in relation to Yusuf.  
However, she was like an addiction he couldn't shake, every look of her big green eyes, every hesitant smile, every word from her beautiful mouth was like a hit to his system. He started craving her attention to the point of going into her territories.  
The kitchen being one of them, Yusuf's room and even her bedroom. He would barge in under the pretence of talking to her about Yusuf or to berate her but in reality, all he wanted was her undivided attention on him even just for just a few short moments. Her words directed at him, her eyes and even if he was lucky, a small smile that lit up her face. Those were so rare and happened so far and few in between, he swore he imagined each and every one.  
Yaman sought her out—she was a beacon of light after living years in darkness, the lighthouse sailors sought out when looking for land after months on the turbulent water. She was his lighthouse, and he hated her for it. It was like she burned so brightly that it blinded him. Whenever they touched, he felt singed. Yaman kept going back to her, his eyes pulled in her direction, seeking out her light.  
He craved her touch so much it had been all he thought about since he met her. She tended to his wounds, but the day he pulled her from the cursed grave so many weeks ago rose to his mind. Her hug then was born of relief, but curse him, he wanted her to hug him for comfort, and for pleasure.  
Yaman felt the gaze of her eyes like a phantom touch—he felt them on him whenever she thought he wasn't paying attention to her, but he was always so hyperaware of her—so attuned to her every movement that he felt everything she did and it felt amazing. He wanted, no, needed, to feel the real thing. Her fingers grazing his own, her hand touching his arm—her arms around him. He needed to feel her.  
He yearned to feel her pink lips on his own. Dare he even imagine she would be attracted to him in that way? Could she possibly want him with even an ounce of desire he felt for her? She had awoken feelings and a yearning he had never felt ever before—one he feared beyond all measure and one he thought he needed to remove within him.  
Hence why he was outside in the dead of the night shooting arrows to calm his mind while everyone in the house slept, including her.  
But it wasn't working. He still thought of her and how she felt in his arms as he took full advantage of teaching her how to shoot an arrow after the picnic a days ago. He didn't know when he would have her in his arms like that again—her scent, the soft feel of her skin, both were imprinted on his mind. Yaman kept reliving that memory over and over again.  
The three of them had felt like a...family. One he never had and never let himself dream of having. But he had found himself trying to impress her with his knowledge and skill of archery and wanting to win her praise as well as Yusuf's.  
Yaman pulled another arrow from his quiver and notched it, but didn't release it from his bow, he saw a light flicker and movement from the corner of his eye—her bedroom.  
She had come out to watch him.  
He was instantly filled with pleasure beyond belief. Yaman felt 10 feet taller and surer of himself as he readied his bow. He took a deep breath and with the caress of her eyes on his back, he released the arrow, hitting a bull's eye.  
Yaman turned around quickly to see her face before she had time to hide her reaction to what he just accomplished. He was so grateful she turned on the lights before coming out to watch him.  
She was smiling so widely that it shook him to his core.  
That smile was for him.  
He couldn't resist this anymore, the feeling growing by the second for this little slip of a girl who burrowed herself so deep into him that he had no chance of getting her out.  
Now, he never wanted her out of him. She was as much a part of him as was Yusuf, he couldn't have denied that simple fact any longer.  
She...Seher...was his.  
And Yaman wanted to belong to Seher too.  
He looked back up at her, and saw her smile still gracing her beautiful face. She looked a little unsure of herself after seeing him watch her—she played with her hair and pulled her sweater a little tighter, but he saw it, she enjoyed watching him.  
Yaman quickly dropped his bow and walked into the house, bounding up the stairs and stopped in front of her door. He rapped on it but after a heartbeat, he just turned the knob. Seher was walking towards him, presumably to answer his hasty knock, but his entrance pulled her short, with a shocked look on her face. He closed the door behind him and took one step into the room. "Is Yu—" Yaman cleared his throat and tried again. "Is Yusuf sleeping?"  
"Yes, Yusuf is sleeping, he's fine," She tilted her head like she knew he was trying to ask her something else.  
"And you...are you fine?" He looked away. Yaman didn't want to see her face twist into disgust or even anger, he never asked her questions so personal, but he was genuinely curious about her. It was silent for a few breaths as he waited for her answer. Yaman turned back to her to make sure he didn't overstep and he saw her still smiling face, filled with a warmth he had never seen on her face before now. He felt his chest ease with relief.  
"I'm fine, I couldn't sleep and then I heard you outside. I guess you couldn't sleep either?" She walked closer and stopped until she reached him, her head tilted up as she finished speaking. All Yaman could see were her lips, the way she quirked them after her question... the way she licked them after she spoke.  
They were glistening and were calling to him.  
"You couldn't sleep, right? Are you OK?" She prompted him to speak again, and he used every ounce of self-restraint he had to look away from her wet lips.  
"No, I couldn't sleep, I sometimes have trouble falling asleep."  
"You didn't seem to have any trouble sleeping when you crept into bed with Yusuf and I that night on his bed," he felt instantly chastised, but then looked up to her face and saw her raise her eyebrow, she was teasing him. Was she...flirting with him?  
Truth be told, that one time, he had actually slept through the night, not plagued by demons of the past and constant nightmares. Beside Yusuf and Seher, he felt calm and at peace—he craved sleep like that again. He also loved feeling her hand on his chest and would love to do a repeat.  
"No, I didn't. I also didn't mean to fall asleep I was supposed to only stay until Yusuf slept but then his presence...yours... felt...nice," he could see he shocked her with his words. He never spoke about feelings or emotions because of his past but, damn him, he wanted more with Seher—more of her and more for himself.  
"You were sleeping quite heavily when I left, but—" she looked hesitant again, she took a step back, but Yaman instantly followed her with a step of his own—hovering over her.  
"Ask your question." He bent his head to catch her eyes and she licked her lips once more, making him yearn for her again. He put his hands behind his back, locking his arms around each other so he wouldn't grab her involuntarily.  
"Um, do you usually sleep through the night? You're either working or outside shooting arrows or—"  
"I don't. It's hard for me to sleep when I have a lot on my mind." He saw that his answer, which was partially true was the wrong one—she backed away from his harsh tone of voice. He followed again with a step that was longer than the one before—he was so close to her now. He felt her body heat, but she was tensed up, he wanted to ease her nervousness.  
"I don't sleep much because of everything on my mind, the company, Yusuf, this house, Ziya, and...you. I also don't sleep because—" he took a deep breath and released it, "I get nightmares. Nightmares about what happened to my father and my mother, our time in the orphanage. I get nightmares and I try not to sleep so I don't have to relive them." Yaman instantly felt her relax against his chest. She slowly reached her hand up towards him too.  
Was she going to touch him?  
Seher rested her hand on his arm, her touch featherlight as though she feared he would recoil or revile her touch. He would never be disgusted by her, instead he revelled in it. Yaman pushed his arm out so he could feel more pressure in her touch. This gave her the confidence to reach out with the hand at her side and grasp his other arm in her grip.  
Her touch felt amazing.  
Yaman almost closed his eyes in bliss, but her words pulled him out of his reverie.  
"Nightmares only have power if you give it to them. You have to let the light in to chase away the darkness." She smiled at him and he was instantly engulfed in her radiance.  
Seher was pulling her hands off of him and he wasn't ready for her to let go yet—he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. He didn't mean to pull her into his body, but when she pressed against him, it felt glorious. Her hands moved from his arms she placed them upon his chest— one of her hands settled on his rapidly beating heart.  
He couldn't believe that she was in his embrace and that she was touching him.  
Seher licked her lips for the third time and he could bare it no longer. Her doe eyes widened when she felt his intense stare upon her pink lips but she didn't pull away. In fact, Seher tilted her head up, making said lips easier for him to access. Yaman bent his head slowly, giving her ample amount of time to pull away if she wanted to, but she still didn't.  
Bliss.  
He felt complete and utter bliss, when their lips touched for the first time. Her lips were so soft. He pressed his lips with more pressure to her closed mouth, but he felt her unmoving beneath him—as though she didn't want this.  
He knew this was too good to be true.  
Yaman pulled away from her, looking down and away from her. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his face and lifted it. She raised up on her toes, bracing her weight on his chest and brushed his lips with hers and then finally kissed him.  
He was shocked for only a moment.  
Yaman grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer to him. It was amazing.  
It was torture.  
He needed more.  
He moved his lips with hers, both of them exploring the other. Yaman was ravenous, he deepened the kiss—he caressed her tongue with his own lightly, causing her to emit a surprised moan. Her sounds were driving him crazy, but he knew he needed to end it, it was their first kiss after all.  
He lightened the kiss and made to pull back—gasping for air, but Seher pulled him back by his hair. Her hands had woven into his dark strands, pulling him close to her to deepen the kiss once again.  
Yaman groaned deep and held her closer up against his body, letting her feel the hardened evidence of his desire for her. Her tongue and his moved in tandem, fighting for dominance.  
Yaman felt this kiss with every fiber of his being, the feelings it evoked were ones he never felt before, ones he didn't mind exploring with the woman who was currently devouring his mouth.  
He took control of their kiss again, turning her so that her back was facing the closed door to her bedroom. Yaman pushed Seher against it and grasped her face between his hands. He kissed her like a man starved, a man who didn't know when she would feed him her sweet taste again. She moaned louder this time, as he got rougher with the kiss and it almost drove him off the brink of sanity.  
Seher liked it when he lost control.  
Yaman pulled back and rested his head against hers—trying to rein in his desire for Seher. Yaman braced Seher up against the door as they both were trying to cool their blood and catch their breath.  
In and out. In and out.  
They both looked at each other and Seher let out a quiet chuckle that was filled with happiness and wonder that Yaman just basked in it.  
Yaman kissed her forehead, taking that moment to inhale her sweet scent.  
"Goodnight...Seher," He uttered quietly, tasting the name of the woman who owned every ounce of his being, for the first time. It rolled off the tip of his tongue so easily, like a  
prayer. Seher, Seher, Seher. "Seher," he sighed her name once more. She beamed up at him in obviously joy as she heard her name coming from his mouth for the first time.  
"Goodnight, Yaman bey," She looked away hesitantly as if unsure of what to call him after what they just shared.  
"Oh no you don't, not 'bey', not to you, not after that, say my name again," he said. "Yaman," Seher whispered.  
"Again," he demanded, "louder this time."  
"Yaman," Seher said it more confidently and it pleased him to no end—hearing her say his name was like music to his ears. Never could he go back to her indirectly getting his attention or for her to wait until her eyes caught his own to speak with him. He wanted her to keep saying his name and he wanted to keep saying hers.  
He left her room with a quick press of his lips to hers and a last look to his pleasantly shocked woman. They both never expected this night to turn out the way it did and it satisfied him to no end that she was happy with their kiss.  
Yaman felt lighter, less burdened as he settled in his bed for the night.  
Seher was right, only the light can send away the darkness and she was his light extinguishing the darkness he had lived in for entirety of his life.  
No longer did he want to wear darkness like a shroud, Yaman wanted to bask in the bright brilliance of the light.


End file.
